Swan Ranch
by Lizzie Ashden
Summary: Bella Swan is the traditional rancher's daughter but she has trouble letting people in. She prefers horses to people. Can new ranch hand Edward help her open up to life again and show her there are people worth knowing?
1. Chapter 1

The bright sun streams through the curtain as I open my eyes, walk over to the window, pull back the curtains and smile as Swan Ranch greets my eyes bathed in the warm glow of sunrise. I pull on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then head downstairs to grab a quick breakfast of toast before heading out to the barn to check on the horses and turn the out into the fields. We have 15 horses at Swan Ranch that reside here with an additional 10 being held for locals who need a temporary home for their horses. I turn the horses out one by one saving my favourite for last. His name is Stallion and he is everything a horse should be: strong, graceful, sleek, powerful and just a little wild. He's my favourite as I am the only one he will allow on his back. An early trauma has lead to a deep-rooted fear of everyone but me. He is slowly learning to accept my father and brother but he won't let them do anything beyond saddling him. I am uncertain whether he will ever let anyone else ride him but it doesn't matter too much. Stallion earns his keep by competing with me in local rodeos and events rather than as one of the horses we use for out riding school for children and teens. I put Stallion in the top field then go to muck-out the stalls. Once that's done I go to the tack room and check everything is clean and in it's place. As I move to leave the tack room I hear a noise that roots me to the spot: Stallion's cry. I would know his voice anywhere. I run to the top field and see Stallion rearing up at some idiot who has entered his field. I can't believe how stupid the guy is. Is he trying to get himself killed?

"Hey! You! Get away from him!" I scream at the intruder, running to Stallion to try and calm him down and diffuse the situation.

"It's ok boy. It's ok I'm here. There now shh." I soothe. Stallion calms quickly under my touch but I can still feel his heart race and see his body tremble. I turn to face the intruder.

"Right. I don't know who you think you are or what you think you were doing but right now I want you to get the hell away from this horse. Head down to the ranch, I'll meet you there once I check he's ok and you can tell me what possessed you to go into a field with a horse you didn't know."

The intruder quickly leaves the field then walks down towards the ranch. I check Stallion to see if he's hurt but apart form a good spook he seems fine. I do see a lead rope lying in the grass so I pick it up and head for the ranch. Now that I know Stallions ok my anger, which lessened due to panic, is coming back full force. I go into the ranch and find the intruder standing in the living room. I put the lead rope down, walk over to him and say:

"Sit down and explain who you are and what you are doing on this ranch."

The intruder sits down and as he does I note that he is about my age, has blond hair, blue eyes, is built but not overly so, just enough to show he doesn't spend all day lounging around watching TV.

"My name is Edward Cullen. I'm the new ranch hand employed by Mr Swan. I was trying to find him when I saw that lead rope on the fence of the field. I entered the field to get it and bring it to the ranch when that horse came barrelling over reared then neighed as if he was going to kill me." Edward says his voice laced with disdain speaking about Stallion.

"He would have if I hadn't gotten there in time. Stallion is extremely skittish and weary of new people. He had a bad experience of a bronco buster when he was a colt. The guy literally tried to whip him into shape. One day I saw what was going on and tried to stop him. The guy turned the rope on me. Stallion saved me by getting the guy off and by then my dad was there and saw just what the man was like. He got sentenced to jail but Stallion is still living with the outcome. Ever since that day I'm the only one he trust and he still hates any kind of rope." I explain.

"Oh my god. I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had I never would have gone into the field or spoken about him like that. I apologize. He must think very highly of you, to listen to you and calm down when he was so worked up." Edward says.

"Thank you. He does. He's an amazing horse, he just has some problems." I defend.

"Don't we all?" Edward says and in those 3 words I can hear how much he cares about and understands horses. He can look past Stallion's reaction and see that he was at fault not the horse.


	2. Chapter 2

"I suppose we do. I'm sorry if I seemed a bit snappy in the field. I was upset and worried that one or both of you would get hurt." I say.

"Not at all. You were simply looking out for a magnificent animal and a dunderhead that needs to learn to ask first." he jokes.

"You're not that bad. It could have happened to anyone." I say.

"What could've happened to anyone? Hey Ed! Didn't think you'd be here till later. Edward this is Bella, my little sister, Bella this is Edward, he's gonna help out on the ranch this summer." Emmett, my crazy big brother says coming into the kitchen to look for food, as always.

"We've already met and don't you dare touch anything. Tell me what you want and I'll get it. I'm not having you burn down the house again." I say recalling Emmett's attempt at cooking dinner.

"It was only the kitchen wall and it was fine after a paint job." He says in defence.

"You'll learn to never let Em near any kind of flame Edward. Now what do you want for breakfast? I assume your hungry Edward?" I ask" By the way Em I was referring to the fact that anyone could have walked into Stallion's field and spooked him. Or at least anyone who didn't know not to do that."

"Oh jeez I'm sorry man. I forgot to warn you about me Stall. My fault Bells. Is he ok?" Em asks looking truly sorry.

"He's ok. Shaken up but he should be fine by dinner. And his name is Stallion not Stall, Em." I reprimand him.

"Ok Ok. Calm down. Can I get the works Belly Swan?" He asks.

"Call me that again and you'll get it over your head. Yes, you can. And you Edward? Toast, fry-up, cereal?" I ask.

"Just a slice of toast and coffee please Bella." He replies.

"Coming up. How do you take your coffee?" I ask

"Black with two sugars please." he says,

I fix Edward his toast and coffee then start on Em's colossal fry-up. I've never met anyone who can eat like my brother can.

"Hey! How come he gets served before me?" Em pouts.

"He wasn't cheeky and his breakfast doesn't take 15 mins to make. Now pipe down or I'll split this with dad." I threaten and laugh when Em shuts up instantly. " A sure fire way to get Em to do what you want? Revoke food privileges." I tell Edward.

"Good to know." he laughs.

"Come on man! Don't side with her!" Em laments.

"Dude I'll side with whoever puts food on my plate and coffee in my cup. Thanks Bella that was great." Edward retorts.

"You're welcome. Just put your plate by the sink and I'll get to it when Em's done, which will be 10 minutes after his plate hit's the table." I say laughing, but in no way joking. He really is that fast.

"Ha ha enough laughing at my expense thank you." Em grumbles.

"Can't help it bro. You make it too easy." I say hiding my grin poorly.

AN:

Aww Emmett.

What would we do without him?

Hope your enjoying this story.

Have recently re-vamped my other story Returning To Love (which is actually vampe free).

Have a look and see what you think.

Also any input as to the direction of RTL would be wonderfull.

See my note for further details.

Hugs and kisses

Lizzie(Liz)

xoxoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Just as Em starts on his meal I hear my Dad come down stairs. I go to the kettle and make him his usual coffee: milk one sugar, and pour him his bowl of porridge. He comes in, gives me a hug, takes his coffee and sits at the table with the newspaper.

"Thanks Bella. I take it this is Edward Cullen? I'm Charlie Swan. Glad to have you here." Dad says.

"Pleasure to be here, Sir." Edward responds.

"Son, my name is Charlie, not sir. Charlie's fine. We're not formal here." dad replies.

"Thanks Charlie" Edward says.

"Bells what was that noise I heard a while ago? Sounded like Stallion." Dad asks.

"It was Dad. Edward accidentally went into the field and Stallion got spooked. I got there in time and they're both fine. Edward didn't know not to go into Stallions field. It's not his fault." I say.

"Still, I should have checked first. I meant no harm Charlie and I'm truly sorry." Edward says, sincerity in his eyes.

"Bella's right Edward. I can't blame you, you didn't know that Stallion was easily spooked. I can blame the guy who was supposed to meet you this morning and make sure you knew everything you needed to." Dad says looking at a sheepish Emmett.

"Sorry Dad. I thought Edward was due later. I forgot he rises with the sun like Bella." my brother bashfully says.

"I should have know something like this would happen. It's ok son. Easy mistake to make and no-one got hurt. Just be more careful in future. I've got to go. Friend of mine wants me to look over his horse, see if he can lodge it here for a while. You might know him Bells. A Mr Brandon?" Charlie says with a poorly hidden smile.

"Oh My God! She's Back! How could you not tell me Dad?" I ask knowing that Alice Brandon, my sister in all but name is back from her trip around the US with her father.

"Dean asked me not to until today. Don't worry the pixy will be here at 12 with Jasper and Rose." Dad says and we laugh when Em whips his head round at Rose's name. Rose has been the girlfriend of my brother for 3 years and he still looks at her as if for the first time every time he sees her. Jasper, her brother, has been dating the energizer pixy know as Alice for the same amount of time. We've know each other since we were kids and together we're like one big family.

"Awesome! Ed you can meet my girl. I've got to warn you though hands off. I don't share my Rose." Emmett says and I go slap him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" he asks.

"I was standing in for Rose. You know she hates it when you go all caveman on her and act like she's some kind of object." I reply.

"She doesn't always hate it" he mumbles luridly.

"Em! Too much info!" I yell, not wanting to have any details about my brother's sex life.

"Ok, ok calm down pip-squeak." he says then ruffles my hair.

"Hey! Don't or I'll set Rose on you when she gets here." I say, looking at the clock to see that will be in about 3 hours.

"Ok deal. Dad what'd you want done today?" Em asks.

"Well your sister took care of morning chores. Go fill the troughs then you can start setting up the circuit." Dad replies causing me to go white.

"No. Don't bother with the circuit Em." I say. The jumping circuit is what I sued to train when I competed, yet ever since my mom died in a riding accident 3 years ago I haven't trained or competed in show jumping.

"Bella…" Dad says.

"No! I'm not jumping and that's it!" I say running to the bran, up into the loft. I come here to think, the smell of horses calms me and I can't be seen from the ground. I think about my mom and how she loved to ride and how she trained me to be the best jumper around. I miss her and I can't jump on my own.

AN:

Poor Bella.

Now we know a little of why she is hard to get to know.

Who do you think will be the one to find her and comfort her?

1st person to guess right gets a mention in the next chapter's AN.

Hope your enjoying this story.

Have recently re-vamped my other story Returning To Love (which is actually vampe free).

Have a look and see what you think.

Also any input as to the direction of RTL would be wonderfull.

See my note for further details.

Hugs and kisses

Lizzie(Liz)

xoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey there. You ok?" I turn and see Edward at the top of the ladder leading to the loft.

"How'd you find me?" I ask.

"I just looked for the place farthest from people yet closest to horses. I get the feeling you get on with them better." he replies. Perceptive I think.

"A horse doesn't expect more than your capable of." I say.

"What happened? Your dad said you used to be the best jumper in the state. That you could out-jump anyone." he says admiration and curiosity in his eyes.

"I was. For one reason: my mom. She coached me, trained me. She made met he best. Ever since she died 3 years ago I haven't set foot in a jumping arena or looked at a course. I can't do it alone, so there's no point." I reply, my voice shaking slightly.

"Hey, it's ok. I'm sorry. I didn't know." Edward says, pulling me into a warm hug, making me feel comforted and safe. I decide it's time I told somebody what happened.

"Of course you didn't. It's not your fault. Her name was Sarah. Sarah Swan. She was 37. She was the best horsewoman in the state. People would come from all over to see her and ask her about horses. People say I look just like her. I don't see it. She was so pretty. I remember wishing that I could be her when I grew up. I used to love watching her make these incredible jumps. One day she was out practicing, I'd decided to watch her for tips, though even on my best day she was still miles better. I watched her approach this jump, it was the same jump she always used and cleared no problem. But this time something happened. Her horse got spooked by something in the distance. Threw her off, threw her hard. I ran over screaming trying to help but there was nothing anyone could do. She hit her head too hard and died on route to the hospital. I remember the last time I saw her. She was on the ground and I was screaming for help through my tears. She raised her hand and dried my tears, smiled up at me and said "No tears beautiful Bella. No tears." The next time I saw her she was dead." I tell him.

"Thank you so much." he says releasing me to look in my eyes, filling with tears.

"For what?" I ask trying to dry my eyes.

"For telling me about your mom. You didn't have to and I know that can't have been easy. She sounds like an amazing woman. So thank you for telling me about her." he replies brushing a tear I missed off my cheek.

"Your welcome" I say wholeheartedly. It had been hard but I was glad I had told Edward. Now thanks to me someone else knew of the incredible Sarah Swan.

"You ready to go back? If not I can just tell Em I didn't find you." Edward asks.

"Thanks but I'm ok. Besides the house isn't gonna clean itself." I say.

"Want a hand? Your dad said there isn't anything he needs me to do today, just to try and find my feet." he offers.

"Thanks. Yeah I could use a hand. I would ask Emmett but housework isn't exactly his forte." I laugh.

"No problem" he says smiling as we walk back to the house.

I enter the kitchen and see the breakfast dishes. I run to get them done, feeling bad for running out before they were done. While I wash Edward comes over, picks up a cloth and sets about drying them. Once they are washed and dried I show Edward where they go as well as where the food is.

"If you get hungry, help yourself. With Em around we always have more than enough. If we run low on something write it on the whiteboard and someone will go get it." I explain.

"Thanks. I think I'm going to like working here." he smiles.

"Wait till you meet the energizer bunny we call Alice, then we'll see whether or not you'll like it or not." I joke.

"I think I'll survive. She can't be that bad." he says.

"Well you'll find out soon enough. Oh gosh is it really half 11? Right I'd better make a start on lunch." I mutter.

AN:

Seems no one guessed right this time. Don't worry I have a few more ideas for you to guess about.

I'm thrilled that so many people are reading this but I'd LOVE it if you could review and tell me what you think. Good or bad I don't mind.

Hugs and kisses

Lizzie(Liz)

xoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

"You always cook?" Edward asks.

"I'm the only one who knows how." I respond.

"Mind if I give it a try?" he asks.

"Be my guest. Want a hand?" I reply.

"Sure. Can you get me two eggs per person, spring onion, ham, cheese, pepper and onion please?" he asks.

"Sure." I say grabbing the ingredients and putting them n the counter.

"Great now could you chop the onions and I'll do the eggs, cheese, pepper and ham?" he says.

"Of course. So your making…?" I ask.

"Omelettes a la Edward." he responds.

"Ok." I say grinning.

"What? You don't' like omelettes?" he worries.

"No, I've just never had them a la Edward." I chuckle.

"Laugh now but once you taste them that'll be the only kind you want." he answers assuredly.

"Ok. Onions are done." I say.

"Great. Everything else is done. Now for assembly." I watch as he assembles all the ingredients and then distributes the mix into the pan and cooks them. The smell is mouth-watering and I get the feeling Edward knows how to cook.

As the last omelette is cooked I hear a car on the drive and I know it's Alice, Rose and Jasper.

"Get ready for invasion." I say to Edward.

As Alice enters she says "My god Bella what's cooking? Smells great."

"Omelettes but you have Edward to thank for them." I say.

"Well by the smell of it, you know your way around a kitchen Edward." Rose says giving me a significant look I ignore.

"Yeah dude, smells good." Jasper says shaking Edwards hand.

Introductions are made and then I hear the entrance of Emmett, lured out by the smell.

"Sure does smell good in here. You never said you could cook." Em says.

"It never came up. It's just something I've always done. I'm not anything great but I can rustle up an ok meal." he says.

"Well from the looks and smells of it your being very modest Edward. And I bet you can at least make toast without needing a fire extinguisher." I chuckle.

"ONE TIME THAT HAPPENED!" Em growls.

"Calm down baby. You know I love you regardless." Rose says and Em just stares at her like a puppy at its favourite toy.

"Is he ok?" Edward asks.

"Yeah. It's the Rose effect. Happens all the time. " I explain.

"Right. Well that's the food done. Everyone tuck in." he beams, then hands us each a plate with a heavenly smelling glorious omelette adorning it.

We all take a bite then silence descends.

"Oh…"

"My…"

"God!" Alice, Rose and I say leaving the boys with:

"Dude…"

"Wow!"

"Thanks guys." Edward smiles.

"Seriously this is the best omelette I've ever tasted. Where did you learn to cook like this?" I ask.

"My mom taught me. She says any man who wants to be a success needs to know how to cook." he answers.

"Well she taught you well!" I compliment him.

"Thanks." he says."No problem." I say catching his eye for a moment.

"So B what's the plan for tonight? Into town? DVD? T&D?" Alice chimes.

"Uh-uh little lady, not after last time. I told you then I'll tell you now. Never again. Got it? I am never playing again." I say remembering the last time with horror.

"Come on! It wasn't that bad. You did have some clothes on if you think about it." she wheedles.

"WHAT is she talking about? What is T&D?" Edward asks looking amused.

AN: An Edward who can cook? Who couldn't love him?

Time for another teaser. What do you think T&D is? I'm curious to see if anyone will get it.

Please review to let me know your guess or comment.

Hugs and kisses

Lizzie (Liz)

xoxoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

"T&D is Truth and Dare. It's what we play instead of Truth Or Dare. You can choose what order you do them in but you have to do them both. The forfeit is usually alcohol or some form of humiliation and is usually worse than the dare and truth." I explain.

"Sounds like fun. Why don't you want to play?" he asks.

"Because the last time my dare was to strip and sing…" I say.

"That's not so bad." he responds.

"… in the local bar." I finish.

"Your joking!" he laughs "Oh My God! That's classic!".

"Glad to see my humiliation amuses you." I say "Also Charlie's going to be back soon and I am not playing and getting caught."

"Actually your Dad is going to get dragged into an all-night poker game at our place with the guys. He'll be back tomorrow afternoon." Alice says and as if by magic I get a text from Charlie telling me just that. Alice grins like that cat that got the canary.

"All right fine. I'm in. But I'm not playing till later. How about we play I.H.N till dinner then T&D after then conclude with a movie." I suggest.

"Great! I.H.N's a better ice-breaker anyway." Rose says looking from me to Edward. "It's also a good way to get to know people."

"What is it?" Edward asks.

"I Have Never. Someone says "I Have Never…" and those that have raise their hand or take a shot. It's a bit early for shots so we'll use hands." I explain. "There are no forfeits and total secrecy is sworn. No one outside of us will ever know what happens. Up for it?" I ask silently daring him.

"Oh, I'm up for anything Bella." he says, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Great. Explanations can be requested but do not have to be given." I say as we all sit down, the couples together and me and Edward at opposite ends, staring at each other, trying to suss the other out.

"All right. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 20. Closest wins the first I Have Never." I say. As it turns out Edward guesses correctly 19 and starts us off.

"It can be anything?" he asks looking at me.

"Anything physically possible." I reply.

"Ok. I want to start off by saying I am in no way homo-phobic, in fact I have a couple of friends who are gay, however I Have Never been involved in any sensual act with a member of the same sex." he says and I panic inside remembering Girl's Night last year and that bottle of Merlot. I look at Alice and Rose and can see they remember too. I raise my eyebrows and then we all raise our hands, laughing at the looks on the guys faces.

"Explain." Edward asks looking at me in a silent dare. Too bad I never back down from a dare.

"Fine. It was our annual Girl's Night last year. The boys were out of town and when we got through with a LARGE bottle of merlot we got curious. I know it's not what good girls do…" I say.

"…Not how they should behave. My head got so confused" Rose adds.

"Hard to obey.." Alice sings and we all burst out into Katy Perry's "I Kissed A Girl" We end up clutching our sides from laughing too much. When I can breathe again I catch Edwards eye, he looks impressed.

"What? Thought I wouldn't explain?" I ask.

"Honestly? Yes. I thought you'd be all shy and say "No Way." he says

"One thing you should know about me Edward? I NEVER back down from a dare." I say and he looks shocked. He turns to Em.

"It's true bro. She never has. Even when she really should have. I mean I wouldn't even think of doing some of the dares she does, yet she just says "All right" and gets on with it." Em answers.

"Wow. You must have some bottle." he says.

"Thanks. I like to think so." I say.

"No problem." he replies.

AN:

Well I was sorry that more of you didn't try and guess what T&D meant.

Thanks go to ClumsyEmeraldBell for getting close.

Until next time

Hugs and kisses

Lizzie(Liz)

PS. Please review. They're like early christmas presents to me.

xoxoxoxoxooxxoxox


	7. Chapter 7

"Ok, OK, my go!" Alice chirps. "Hmm…Ok I Have Never skipped straight to dessert instead of eating all the courses of my dinner, if you know what I mean," she says raising Jasper and hers arms together. Surprisingly I end up being the only one who never has.

"God you guys. Come on! Don't you know you only spoil you appetite doing that? Plus, the best way to enjoy dessert is by taking your time and making sure you have room so that it's the last bit of your meal, everything you've waited for, and the first thing you remember about it. That's the way I always…eat." I say.

"Interesting Bella. And do all your meals satisfy you?" Edward asks.

"Some fill a hole. Others leave much to be desired. In the case of the latter I usually retain the receipt and demand a refund." I say.

"All right. My turn." Jas says winking at me devilishly. " I Have Never found myself kissing the wrong person in a "Light's Out Make-Out" session at camp." I go pale, the murderously red as I glare at Alice, cowering away.

"You swore!" I fume.

"He blackmailed me!" she apologizes.

"Wait a minute? What happened?" Em asks.

"The summer I went to camp? On the 3rd night we all got together and had a session. There was this really cute guy there and he came over during the session and kissed me. I thought, "Yeah this is great!", till the lights came on and it was this ugly little creep who had followed me around from the second I got to camp. I called Dad and told I was ill and homesick so he came and picked me up. On the way home I made him promise he would never send me to camp again." I explain.

"Oh My God! That's why you came home? That is funny as hell!" Em says laughing along with Jas.

"Laugh it up boys. Just think about what happened the last time you to made a joke of me right before a round of T&D." I say with glee as they both look at me then pale visibly no doubt remembering what happened.

"All right. Enough child's play. Time for a real one. Let's see whose hands are going up this time. I Have Never stripped then skinny-dipped in front of a guy/girl." I say looking around at the others, all hands down. "Really? No takers? No-one? Shame. You guys don't know what your missing." I then look each of them in the eye then raise my hand. They all gasp and look stunned.

"No Way. You didn't do it" Edward says.

"Sorry to disappoint but I did. It was two years ago. I was by the creek with a guy. He said "Great day. Would be perfect for a swim". I said "Yeah. Shame I didn't bring my suit" to which he said "What? You've never skinny-dipped?" I replied that I hadn't. "You should. It's amazing. Nothing like it.". I then stood up and said "Ok. I'll give it a go." He then turned away and I said "What are you doing? Don't you need to make sure I go through with it?" He turned round and faced me and his eyes just about left his head when I took off my shirt and pants. I then stripped, turned, walked to the creeks edge, jumped in, surfaced and looked at him and said "You were right." The I climbed out, picked up my clothes, walked over to him and said "Shame." which caused him to look confused. I then expanded "Shame there's no way you could handle someone like me." then walked off, dressing along the way. I can still remember the look on his face when I walked off." I recounted.

"Damn! You are something else!" Edward says.

"That's what I hear." I reply.

"Lucky you didn't give the guy a heart attack pulling a stunt like that!" he laughs.

"I don't think it was his heart that was filling with blood if you get my meaning" I say coyly.

AN:

Well guys what do you think?

Good, bad? I want to know

Leave a review and I'll take on board any comments you have and adore any compliments you give me.

Hugs and Kises

Lizzie(Liz)

xoxoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

We continue to go round the circle, getting worse and worse. I have to hand it to Edward, he never looks uncomfortable or embarrassed. I figure he must have some bottle of his own. He seems to be enjoying himself and fits into the group effortlessly, as if he's known us for years. I look at the clock and see it's half four. I decide it's time to make a start on dinner, with the "help" of Alice and Rose. Edward offers to help but I tell him I'm fine and to keep an eye on the boys and make sure they behave, to which the grumble protests.

Once in the kitchen I get cornered by the Spanish Inquisition.

"Holy crow Bella! Well done! He's putty in your hands girl. Plus he is _cute_." Alice says at warp speed.

"Alice hang on. Don't go getting any ideas in your head. Edward is just a friend." I say.

"A friend who has been making eyes and flirting with you since we set foot in here. Seriously Bella he's smitten. You should go for it. He seems to be a good guy." Rose says.

"He is. He found me in the barn earlier after Dad tried to get me into jumping again. He was really nice. HE listened to me while I told him about my mom." I say.

"You told him?" Alice says knowing how hard it is for me to talk about.

"Yeah I wanted him to know and I felt like I could trust him. He then thanked me and let me know he'd cover for me if I wasn't up to going back yet." I say.

"Wow. Scratch good. He is a great guy. He must like you, to do that for you." Rose says.

"Yeah and if he was able to find you he must get you, how else would he know where you'd go to hide?" Alice chirps.

"Ok, ok he's a great guy who seems to understand me. That doesn't mean he should be anything more than a friend. So can you two stop match-making and help me get food on the table." I say.

"Sure" they say with a mischievous grin on their faces.

"I mean it. Enough cupid impersonating." I warn them.

We crack on with tea and manage to get it on the table without any mishaps (a minor miracle with those two in the kitchen). Everyone digs in hungrily.

"Bella this is fantastic! And you think I can cook? Seriously, this is amazing." Edward comments.

"Thanks. I love cooking, which is a good thing in this house or we'd starve. I remember watching my mom cook. I used to think it was magic, how a pile of ingredients could come together and make something so wonderful. She taught me most of what I know." I say, as silence descends.

"It's ok guys, Edward knows." I say.

"Right." Em says.

"Yeah man. I'm so sorry." Edward condoles.

"It's ok. It was a long time ago." Em replies.

"Do you remember that time when we licked the cake bowl? We ate all of it before mom put it in the oven. She just laughed. You got it all in your hair. She had to wash it five times." I say laughing.

"I couldn't get it all with my finger, so I just used my face." Em says and we all laugh.

"So, when are we making the Trip?" Alice says.

"Oh, no! Not again. I can't take another 8 hour trip with you complaining every five seconds." I say.

"I promise I won't complain." she says.

"You will." All of us bar Edward say.

"What is this Trip?" Edward says.

"It's a camping trip. The five of us rent out this log cabin in the middle of the woods and stay there for the week. No phones, no Internet, no outside world. There is a landline but it's only used for emergencies. We also drive out one night into the local town bar one night. It's a lot of fun, except someone always moans the whole trip there then when we get there it's "Oh I love this. Oh, this is the life"" I explain looking at Alice.

"I'm not that bad" she pouts.

"You are" we all say minus Edward.

"You should come with us Edward." Rose says.

"Yeah man. It'd be fun." Em says.

"Don't let them force you into it Edward. You don't have to go if you'd rather not." I say.

"No. Em's right. It does sound fun. I'm game. As long as there's room for us all." he says.

"Yeah man there's plenty. This is gonna be awesome." Em says, practicaly shaking with glee.

"Cool. I'll talk to Dad and we can head out…next Friday?" I suggest.

"Perfect. That'll give me time to pack." Alice squeals.

"Don't go overboard." I say.

"I won't" she says.

"You will" we all say, Edward joining in looking at me amusement in his eyes at the thought of Alice's idea of "travelling lightly".

Hey Guys

Well the gang's off on The Trip

What do you think will happen? Any suggestions will be taken into consideration.

Lizzie(Liz)

xoxoxoxoxox


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9

I wake up the day before we were set to leave for the cabin, stretch my tired muscles to get them used to moving after a very peaceful night's sleep. I head downstairs, enter the kitchen and see Edward already there as has been the norm for the last couple of days.

He smiles at me, dazzling me with his blinding smile.

"Good morning. How was your night?" he asks.

"It was wonderful. I slept like a log. How was yours?" I respond.

"Great. I remember looking up at the sky and seeing the stars before I fell asleep. It was magical." he answers.

"Wait till you see a full moon. There is nothing like it in this world." I say.

"I'm sure. Coffee? Tea?" he asks.

"You make the coffee, I'll make the toast." I say as we fall into a companionable silence as we each move around getting things ready.

Over the last few mornings we have managed to fall into step with each other effortlessly. I love how comfortable Edward is in the kitchen as I truly want him to feel like this is his home. I remember Emmett saying that Edwards's parents died when he was young and that usually during holidays he was sent to some relative whom he didn't know. I can't imagine what it must have been like. Living somewhere but not feeling welcome. Once our tasks are done we sat and chatted about the upcoming trip.

"Are you sure no one minds that I'm coming along? I really don't want to cause any tension. I'd much rather stay here than ruin your trip." he says and I am struck my just how considerate he is for the hundredth time. Any time I needed help he would turn up and help without me even having to ask.

"Edward for the thousandth time no. We all want you to come and have fun. They only way we would let you stay is if you didn't want to go. Seriously the gang loves you. Your one of us now whether you like it or not." I say.

"I like it… I mean I like hanging out with you guys. I've never really had a close group of friends before... It's nice. I love seeing how you act around each other, laughing at little things only you know. Like a family."

"Well your part of it now. Don't forget that." I say glad that he feels that way.

Just then we hear the thundering sound of Emmet coming down the stairs in search of food.

"Morning!" I say, knowing that he is in no mood to be sociable until he has his coffee and breakfast.

"Can it squirt it's too early for that racket." he grumbles.

"Well for some of us it's actually late. You know I never remember you sleeping in when we were at school." Edward says.

"I only sleep late when I'm at home. I used an alarm clock and just about had to buy a new on every month after numerous fights when it woke me up too early." Em says and we just crack up laughing. It really is funny to imagine Emmet in the morning wrestling with an alarm clock.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" I ask him.

"Yeah, just need to go into town and get some groceries and medicines to replace the stuff in there in case we need like painkillers or something. I need to wait on the pixie giving me the list before I go and get the wrong stuff and have to face the wrath of Alice." Emmet answers.

"Ok yeah that's a good idea. We don't want a repeat of last year. She made Emmet go to three different stores until he found the right kind of bread. Now however she has learned to put the name of the store so he knows which store has what items. She may be small but none of us are brave enough to deal with an angry Alice." I say.

"Yeah I can believe that. I got the sense that she is not someone to mess with." Edward.

"Too right she isn't she could make a grown man cry." I chuckle.

AN

OMG I am soooo sorry for the outrageous length of time this has taken.

I am actually now at university which does mean that I wont be able to update regularly

However the long breaks do mean i should be able to catch up on writting

Apologies once again (and if anyone is still reading this the THANK YOU!)

Hugs and kisses

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Lizzie (Liz)


End file.
